Beneath the Moonlight
by xXdeath-noteXx
Summary: Tsukiko recieves a message that she is to watch this guy she doesn't even know. What happens when he catches her? What are the Fifths intentions? OCxGaar? Please r&r.
1. Beneath the Moonlight

**Tsukikos POV**

"I'm going out for a while." I shut the door before me sister could tell me no. I zipped up my crimson jacket and hastily walked towards the forest.

It wasn't long before I was sitting near the top of my favorite oak tree. It was dark and the moon was the only source of light. I reached up my arm, consumed by sadness for a minute, and hoped that maybe this time I would be able to reach the moon . I sighed, no matter how close it seemed, it was beyond my reach. I gave up and put my hand down. My gaze drifted to the ground, and I found a ninja kneeling in front of me.

"Tsukiki, the Hokage wants to see you now." He disappeared in the blink of my eye. Sighing, I followed the masked ninja into the night.

Hokages Room

I knelt down in front of the Fifth and said, "You called Hokage-sama."

I heard her reply, "I've got a mission for you." She quickly explained the situation. I looked up at her and said, "I understand, I'll report tomorrow morning." And with a flash, I vanished from her room. Back in the woods, I sighed. I didn't know why I was being asked to watch this guy by the name of Gaara. I didn't even know who he was. I looked at his picture. I had to admit, past the evil glare and lack of eyebrows, he was cute. I shrugged and pocketed the picture. Turning to the left, I headed towards the place where I was told I might find him.

**Gaara POV**

The moon seemed so far away. I stretched my hand out as if to grab it, I sighed and put my hand back under my head. I was thinking again. Of my past. I don't know why either. Its not gonna do me any good to relive those nightmares. Suddenly, I felt a presence.

From behind.

I smirked and pulled myself so that I was now sitting up, with my legs crossed Indian style. Without turning around I said, "Hiding is pointless, I know you're there." I heard a rustle of leaves and turned to see a girl with black hair and a red jacket approaching me. I stood up and faced her. "What do you want?"

She looked at me and smiled, "Nothing."

I frowned, how annoying. "Then why were you hiding from me?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk. I came up here and saw you, I was thinking about approaching you when you caught me." She paused for a minute then continued with a small smile, "My name is Tsukiko. But my friends call me Kira. Don't ask me why, they just do."

I looked at her. I didn't know whether I should kill her or ignore her. I just wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone so I turned around, ignoring her. I felt her presence continue forward. Baka. I used my sand and encased her lower body. I heard her shout of protest. I turned around with a smirk on my face, how I wanted to look at her as I killed her. I was honestly shocked when I turned around. Her face was worried, and she had a black piece of cloth in her hand. I looked at her puzzled.

"Your neck, its bleeding."

Shock consumed me and my sand fell away. I swear I think my heart stopped. The look in her eyes showed genuine concern. Who exactly was this girl? Thoughts swarmed through my mind and I was brought back to my world when a piece of cloth hit my face. I caught it and looked at it.

"Where your left shoulder meets your neck." She replied.

I used my free hand and brought it up the place she mentioned. I felt a warm stickiness. Blood. I wasn't surprised that I was bleeding. My eyes softened and I brought the cloth to the cut, she walked past me to the edge of the cliff. She looked over and said, "This is a nice place, I bet the sunset looks beautiful." I turned and looked at her. I said, "It does." She smiled and said, "What happened to your neck…..?" She paused and looked at me. I finished for her, "My name is Gaara. And what happened to me is no big deal, and its none of your business."

Her peaceful look was replaced by a one of pure rage. "Gaara, you're a complete jerk. I….Ugh, she said that you never let anyone get closer to you than an enemy. That you always shut yourself out. Looks like she was right. And here I was, hoping she was wrong. I'm soo sorry for wasting your time Gaara-san." She finished sarcastically. She turned and walked away from me. And for the second time in less than ten minutes, I was shocked. Tsukiko, what a strange person. Little did I know, that I would have to see her again. Sooner that I thought.

* * *

**a/n: This is chapter one folks. Please tell me what you think. **


	2. Surprise?

This is Chapter Two of Beneath the Moonlight…

Chapter Two: Surprise?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters, but I did make up Tsukiko, and she's awesome ;p

Enjoy People!

* * *

**Tsukikos POV**

I knocked on the Hokages door. With her approval I walked in. She was sitting at her desk which was covered in stacks of paper. I saw her hide quickly hide something that to my amusement looked a lot like a bottle of Sake, I smiled and knelt down in front of her waiting for further orders. She told me stand, I obediently did so. She started talking;

"I have a new mission for you. It only requires a squad of two ninja. Your partner should arrive anytime. Until he arrives, I'll explain the situation to you and then you can relay the message to him." She paused for a moment then continued, "There's a village to the North, that's being attacked the village every other night steeling important family scrolls. The have requested our help immediately, and that's why you're here." I nodded in understanding. There was a knock on the door and I came to the conclusion that it was my other team member. Tsunade smiled a smile that killed my insides with dread, something was coming. She said to the unknown person at the door, "Come in."

I was right. I could only gawk as the familiar ninja walked in the door. I instantly regretted all the things that I'd said the previous night. Gaara's face, however, remained blank like he'd never seen me before. The asshole.

"Well Gaara, I've already explained everything to Tsukiko, she can explain everything to you while you travel. Dismissed."

Me and Gaara vanished from the room in a flash. We were standing at the West Exit door and I'd already explained everything to him. He wasn't very talkative, this mission was going to be hell. What was the Hokage thinking?

**Gaara POV**

This was not one of my better days. In the last 18 hours, some girl mouthed off to me after I caught her hiding from me. And then the next day I'm assigned on a mission with the girl and it was going to take at least a week! My only satisfaction was that she was tense and hadn't talked since she explained the mission to me.

Well, atleast that was for the first half hour.

"Since they only attack at night, we won't have to rush there. We have all day to travel less than 30 miles. So just relax and enjoy the scenery." I didn't reply to her, hopefully she could take a hint. She could, thank god for the small things in life.

She didn't talk for another 3 hours. And we were about ten miles away(she was a very slow walker.)

"Lets stop and eat before we get there." She said rather than asked.

"You can eat when we get there."

"But I'm hungry."

"That's your fault. You should have ate before we left."

"Whatever, you can do whatever you want but I'm eating right now."

"You're blind and stupid. I'm leaving . Catch up when you're done. Baka."

"Whatever." In a lower voice she said, "Jerk."

I ignored her and walked away, what goes around comes around.

**Tsukikos POV**

I opened up my sack, and pulled out three rice cakes. I devoured them like a starved child. They were that good. Then I took a drink of my water and started slowly eating my sandwich. It wasn't nearly as good as the rice cakes, but it was healthy. Besides, you know what they say: beggers can't be chooses.

When I had finished eating my food, I packed everything back into my knapsack and stood up, coming face to face with a masked ninja holding a kunai close to my neck. _Great_, I thought, _just what I need_.

He whispered these words in my ears, "Don't make a move, cause it might be your last."

**a/n: Haha, who are these mysterious ninja? I think that I did a good job, even though it's very short . Please review if you like it. I promise to make it worth your time, with faster updates and longer chapters(for those of you who care.) And I would also like to thank you for reading it this far, it makes me happy knowing that it wasn't a waste of my time ;p. **


	3. My problem!

a/n: This is chapter 3! Thanks so much for the reviews, without them I don't know what I'd do. So anyway I would just like to state that I plan on updating every friday, and I'm going to try and make the chapters longer…; p Good right?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naurto or any of it's characters

**Chapter Three**: My problem?!?!!

**Tsukikos POV:**

"Who are you?" I asked, ignoring the pressure on my neck from the kunai.

"Don't worry about it sweetie." He replied in a low voice.

"Don't get an attitude asshole, this is for your own good."

He half grunted/laughed, "You don't look like you in the position to talk, so you'd better watch it young lady."

I smirked and in less than three seconds, I had slidetackled him and had him on the ground with his kunai at his throat. I leaned forward so that we were less than inches apart and said, "Do I look like I'm in the position to talk now?"

He smiled. That was never good. I stabbed him in the heart and I heard a loud pop as a log took place of the ninja. I heard a voice from behind, "NOW DIE!" I turned around to meet the image of a ninja 10 feet away, suspended in the air through midjump. I froze. This was it, I was fooled. He was going to kill me… Then…..

As I was about to be killed, a shield of sand stopped the tip of the kunai from ever touching me.

Gaara…

I stood there and watched in shock as Gaara fought my previous opponent. He blocked every punch, kick, and kunai with his sand. Never moving a muscle. What a show-off...

I was brought back to earth when Gaara suddenly enclosed the man in his sand, and yelled out, "Sand Coffin." I jolted forward as I heard mans cries. I yelled out, "STOP!"

Gaara glared at me, but he pulled his sand away. I saw before me what was a minute ago a person, but right now he was covered in blood, his body already bruised and some bones visibly crushed. My stomach clenched, no matter the circumstances, I needed info from this guy.

Giving Gaara the dirtiest look I could muster, I walked forward towards the masked ninja. I leaned over his body and he looked up at me with pleading and hopeless eyes. I felt pity for him. "The pain, I can end it for you. Just tell me who you are, why you are here, and who sent you here."

He continued to stare at me with those eyes. I felt my face go blank as I hid my sorrow and pity for this man. He half-closed his eyes and said, "I was sent to kill you by Orichimaru. He doesn't wasn't you there. That's all I know."

I smiled and said, "Your name?"

"I was born and raised as a shinobi, I have no name."

I nodded sadly and took a kunai, and pierced his heart. I don't think he saw it coming, but maybe that was for the best. I quietly said a prayer and stood up. I had to fight back tears, I may be a shinobi, but death is something that I never can get used to.

I felt Gaara approaching from behind me. I felt anger rise. I shouldn't be mad at him, he saved me. He was just….I don't know had to describe it.

Then he picked up the body, and drug it into the shrubs. I just looked at him. "What the hell was that for? You tortured him with your damn sand and then toss him aside like trash? What the hell is your problem?"

"He is trash. He attacked you and then he ratted out his village. That's exactly what he is. And my problem? Is that I'm stuck with a dramatic failure for a ninja!" His eyes were deadly, and if I had any sense I would have stopped right then. Guess I'm a fool…

"Are you calling me a failure because I didn't want you to kill him off before I got info out of him? Because-"

"NO, you're a failure because you almost died! And on top of that you didn't even notice him! He's been following us since we left the village! What kind of ninja are you?"

I just staared at him for what felt like the twelfth time that day. _He'd been following us since we left and I didn't even notice, what the hell was wrong with me…._

My pathetic response was, "You don't know anything.." My voice was sad.

His was angry, "I know nothing? Damn fool, next time I'm going to let you die, then we'll see who knows nothing."

And with that he turned around and started walking away. I followed him sadly, didn't need to fuck up again…

**a/n.. Well what do you think? I think that I'm doing well so far. So please review and tell me if you liked it and what I can do to make it better. And this will (hopefully) be the last short chapter in this story... **

xXdeathnoteXx


	4. Secrets of the Damned

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**A/N**: Well, I know that I said I was going to post only every Friday, but I was bored and just couldn't help myself…

So here's Chapter Four: **Secrets of the Damned**

* * *

**Gaara's POV**

Confusion consumed me. That guy back there touched a nerve for some reason. I haven't tried to cause someone immense pain since my fight with Naruto. I used to just killed the enemy with dead eyes and no emotions. But back there, I purposely caused him pain and my eyes were full of anger. I don't know why either. All that I know is that when Tsukiko stabbed him in the heart, I felt a lot better. But the look in her eyes when she stood up with the bloody kunai in her hand made me feel guilty. I had wanted to apologize, but instead I acted like a jerk and walked away. She had followed in a saddened silence. Neither of us talked. Not when we got to the village, not when we were briefed by the Kage, and not when we approached the manor where we would be waiting for the ninja. We only talked when we were discussing the way we were planning to handle the situation at hand:

**Tsukiko's POV**

"Ok, since I'm the leader I'll come up with the plan. One of us should stay in the room where the scrolls are located; the other should wait outside the door. When we feel the ninja arrive we'll notify each."

Gaara looked at me with an expression that clearly stated he was bored. "That plan has too many flaws. I can reach you with my sand, but how will you notify me? And another thing is, since you're going to be in the room where the scrolls are hidden, what if they sneak up on you and kill you? You'd die, and we'd fail the mission because I wouldn't know that you'd died. So I think that we should just both wait in the room. That way there are no surprises. And since you're not too good at noticing approaching ninja, I'll notify you by wrapping my sand around your ankle. And just on the safe side, we'll each have two of the family scrolls in our bag. We'll replace the real ones with fake ones."

I stared at him again, slightly embarrassed. "Okay…"

We prepared for the night, setting several trick wires that would notify Gaara when activated. And with that, we went to out separate corners and waited for the ninja to arrive.

* * *

**AN**: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter… But I didn't want to add to much to soon , so I cut down the chapter. But Friday I'll post the rest of this Chapter. I was just updating my other story, and I was bored, so I added decided 'Why not add more?' So I did.. : p.. So review and tell me what you think. 


	5. Secrets Revealed

Disclaim: I don't own Naruto any other characters.

AN: Sorry for not keeping my promise about updating every Friday. So in return I made this chapter a little longer and I 'finished' it. Thanks for reading it this far and thanks to those who reviewed! So here is chapter five of Beneath the Moonlight.

_**Secrets Revealed**_

**Tsukiko's POV:**

Gaara and I waited in the room for what felt like hours. I heard nothing but the steady beat of my heart. I saw nothing but the darkness the enveloped us. I felt nothing but the cool air that seeped in through the cracks in the window. But an hour later, I felt something else: A tight squeeze on my left ankle. Heading Gaara's warning, I pulled out a kunai and waited for the mysterious ninja to enter the room.

I didn't see the door open, but I did hear the silent creak it let out. I waited for Gaara to make the first move. And as soon as the unknown ninja had entered the room, Gaara jumped out of the shadows and put a kunai at the unknown mans throat. I heard his voice:

"This ends here."

The voice I heard next was one of an old man, "This is far from over child."

I tensed and waited to see if another approached. Nothing. The old man continued, "Sukaru!" Gaara slit the mans throat and jumped back as he fell to the ground. The bastard had called out to his accomplice. In less than a second, another ninja was kneeling in front of the dead man.

He stood up with his back to us still. I stood up and went to Gaara's side, something didn't feel right about this whole ordeal.

"Bastards, you killed him."

Gaara replied in a dead tone, "Death is the way of Shinobi. Get used to it."

Ignoring Gaara he said, "You killed him!" He turned around with tears in his eyes and a kunai in his hand. I felt my heart fall, he was only 18, around our age.

I felt something in my hand, it was Gaara scrolls. He looked at me and said, "Take these to the Hokage and tell him that I am dealing with the ninja responsible. Stay with him and protect him incase there are more."

I nodded, took the scrolls, and left the room.

**Gaara's POV**

I stared at the masked ninja in front of me. With Kira out of the way, I would be able to finish this much faster.

"I'm not interested in the scrolls or the damn Kage of this village. You killed my father! You and that girl will die for that!"

"Is that so?"

He laughed and charged at me. I jumped back and uncorked my sand. It instantly blocked the kunai he launched at me.

"Ah, I've heard of you: Demon of the sand. This battle is already decided then. I will kill you!"

I smiled, "What gives you that idea?"

"I am Sukaru, master of fire. I will be your downfall."

"Hardly."

He smiled and attacked me with more kunai. I effortlessly put up a wall of sand. I head the roar of fire in front of me, I kept my wall of sand up until it died away. When it did, I let my sand fall away.

Only the back half came down, the rest was still standing in the form of a wall. He had used his fire to mold my sand into a solid wall. I looked at the person in front of me with something that I had never felt before; fear.

He smiled and launched more kunai at me. Once again my wall of sand formed, once again part of it never returned to my gourd. I didn't know what to do. My sand acted of it's own will, trying to protect me. But this time it was doing the opposite, and there was nothing I could do. I looked up at Sukaru with renewed hate; I will not lose to this bastard!

**Tsukikos POV:**

I sat there with the Kage of the village. I was thinking of Gaara and my actions during this mission. I wasn't doing well at all. I had failed to notice the ninja following us; I had almost lost to the same ninja. He had taken me by surprise and I only watched as he almost killed me. Then I was saved by Gaara. And right now, I had this feeling that he was saving me again. Then something he said replayed in my head:

"_NO, you're a failure because you almost died!"_

Was he implying something when he said that? Was he protecting me again because he was worried I was going to die? Did he want me to keep safe? Did he think that I couldn't protect myself? Did he think that I just got in the way?

I was soon filled with anger and without a word, I left the Kage and went to Gaara. I was going to prove to him that I wasn't a nuisance, that I could look after myself.

It was pitch balck inside the manor we were protecting. It was hot and the only breeze came from the wind that I produced with my quick footsteps. I ran down the stairs and opened the door where I knew I'd find Gaara. I was shocked to find what I had found.

Gaara's sand was everywhere, it was packed into random walls that were placed everywhere randomly. Gaara was hiding behind one of then with a kunai in his hand, and blood oozing from several cuts. He was covered in a thick sweat.

"Looks like I won't have to hunt you down after all."

I looked over to see Sukaru standing there with only a few minor cuts. He was smiling in a satisfied way. I walked forward without thinking. He looked shocked, probably from the murderous look on my face. He threw kunai at me. I took out one of my own and blocked them all. I was about twenty feet away from him now. He was backed up against a wall in fear. I continued walking forward. He performed hand signs and I soon found myself engulfed by fire. I smiled.

Using my charka, I activated my jutsu. Soon I was surrounded by wind tented with red. Sukaru looked up at me with renewed fear; my wind had formed a barrier against his unbeatable fire. Smiling a smile that cooled my enemy's blood, I used my wind to kill him. I had filed the wind so that it formed a sort of needle and I pierced him in the heart with it.

I turned around to see Gaara standing up also, a hand was on a wound on his side. I smiled at him and said, "I'm not useless."

He smiled sadly and said, "I never truly though you were useless."

I smiled back and said, "I figured that much."

He smiled and said, "Well, I could use some help with my sand…"

I smiled and gathered wind in my hand, "No problem."

It was an easy task, using my wind to separate his sand from the blocks they had formed. But it was time consuming. And Gaara couldn't help, so he was sitting down against the wall twirling sand with his finger. He was talking to me.

"So, why didn't you use your wind against the guy in the woods?"

"I didn't think that I would need it."

"Oh, why did you come back to me?"

I smiled and said, "You saved me in the woods. I just wanted to return the favor." I paused and said, "Plus, I consider you a friend."

Gaara smiled and said, "Tsukiko, you are strange."

I smiled and said, "My friends are allowed to call me Kira. We've been over this."

I didn't have to look at him to know that he had a sad smile on his face, I could feel it in his answer. "Tsukiko…..You don't get it."

I stood and moved to the last wall of sand, "I don't get it? You're right, I don't get why you're scared of having friends. Is it because you're scared of rejection? See, I don't get you at all. But I do know that I consider you my friend. I can only ask that you at least acknowledge that."

Gaara's POV:

I looked at her as her stood up and left the room. I just looked at my sand as collected in my gourd. I let out a sigh and followed Kira home.

Four hours later we were about to leave the woods that would show us the village. I needed to talk to her before we got there and she forgot about me. I reached forward and grabbed her hand. She turned around and looked at me. I said, "Do you get it yet?"

She frowned at me and said, "No. And the reason I will never understand it is your fault."

I smiled and said, "The reason why I don't want to be your friend is simple.." My face on fire, I put my thumb on her chin, leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. I then pulled her into a hug and said, "The reason is because I want to be so much more than just a friend."

**AN: **Well, this is the last chapter. Or it may not be. I could extend it by continuing about Orichimaru and all that good stuff. If you think that it would be worth my time, just tell me.

So please review and tell me what you think about the story and maybe a continuation.


End file.
